A Forced Friendship
by WiccanPrincessButtercup
Summary: Ok this is my first story, so you HAVE to tell me if it sucks. If it does, I'll never write again! Promise! This will NOT be the typical
1. A Forced Friendship: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I, unfortunately, do not. The plot is the only thing that will come out of my twisted little mind.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
A vexed Hermione Granger sat at her desk. She had ran out of books in her house to read and had instead opted for a crossword puzzle. The question was, "A 5-letter synonym for irritated." She gave up and looked in the back for the answer. "Vexed." With an exasperated cry, she threw her crossword book across the room. She crawled onto her bed and picked up her old, decrepit, falling-apart, though readable copy of Hogwarts: A History. An owl flew in the window of her house towards the end of summer. With an excited gasp, she grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. This was the letter she had been waiting for all summer. "About bloody time," she muttered while unfolding her letter. She read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We at Hogwarts are pleased to have you back for you seventh, and final, year. You have been a model student since your first year, and a model prefect. We are happy to inform you that you are our Head Girl this year. Congratulations!  
  
The letter went on for a few more pages explaining her duties and the supplies she will need. With a scream, she ran down to tell her parents.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco Malfoy slammed the door to his room. "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I HOPE YOU GET AVADA'D SOMEDAY!" He flopped on his bed. Telling Lucius he wanted him to die was a normal thing for Draco these days. His unfortunate decision not to become a Death Eater was tearing the family apart. His mother was crying, but she'd get over it. All of a sudden, the crying stopped. "Lucius must have smacked her again," thought Draco. He heard Lucius pounding up the stairs, obviously in a rage. "Oh, great," he thought to himself, "This ought to be interesting."  
  
Lucius kicked his door in. "Congratu-fucking-lations," he said as he threw a letter at a bewildered Draco. With a smirk, Draco picked up his letter. He read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We at Hogwarts are pleased to have you back for you seventh, and final, year. You have been a model student since your first year, and a model prefect. We are happy to inform you that you are our Head Boy this year. Congratulations!  
  
The letter went on for a few more pages explaining his duties and the supplies he will need. With a sigh he flopped down on his bed. "Like there was any doubt," and rolled over to take a nap.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
The next day, Hermione got up to go get her supplies for school. After hours of shopping for books, badges, robes, parchment, quills, cauldrons, potions supplies, and various other things, her parents took her to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. She was sitting a booth with her parents when Draco walked in. She noticed a bundle in his arms not unlike her own. "Oh no," she inwardly groaned, "Please, Dear Gods, don't let Malfoy be Head Boy!"  
  
Doing her best to ignore Draco, Hermione was quite interested in the ceiling. Her parents were talking to each other and ignoring her, so it was easy to be quiet. She was, at the moment, counting her thirty-third ceiling tile when she was interrupted. "Hi."  
  
She looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh shit," she thought.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco looked up and saw Hermione's Head Girl badge sitting on the table in front of her. "That Mudblood would be bloody Head Girl," he thought. He walked over to her and her parents. "Hi."  
  
Startled, Hermione looked up. She shrunk back and then decided better of that. She played with her glass of butterbeer and said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
An evil grin spread slowly across his face. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl." With that, Draco Malfoy walked out of the Three Broomsticks. He was walking through Diagon Alley with an evil smirk on his face. "I can't believe the look on her face back there!" he thought. A giggle escaped his lips and was not unlike the sound ferrets sometimes make. He grabbed his broomstick and hopped on. One invisibility charm later, he was soaring over England towards his house. When he got there, what he found was enough to scare even him.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione's parents looked up. "Who was that, dear?"  
  
"No one of consequence."  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
What do you think? If it sucks, tell me. I don't want to continue embarrassing myself if this is terrible, so REVIEW AND TELL ME DURNIT! 


	2. A Forced Friendship: Chapter 2

A/N: My mind works in twisted ways. It's just about the scariest most perverted place imaginable. Thoughts randomly pop in that I think might be funny. It gets worse when I listen to music, and unfortunately, I am listening to George Clinton. Good luck following my logic!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I, unfortunately, do not. The plot is the only thing that will come out of my twisted little mind.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco walked into the front door of Malfoy Manor. The door was slightly ajar, which confused him but he decided that his mother had left it open. He walked into the kitchen and called for a house elf to make him something to eat. Oddly, none showed up. He'd have to teach them a lesson when he found them.  
  
Annoyed and hungry, he trudged towards his room. On his way there, he walked through the living room. The living room was a mess. Tables were overturned; crystal was shattered, pillows torn apart. Wondering where his parents were, he ran towards their room hoping to find a note or something. He wasn't expecting what he was about to find.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione was not paying attention to a thing. She was lost in thought. "What is going to happen this year? Malfoy and I are going to KILL each other!" All of a sudden, she looked up. Her parents both were looking at her. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Do you want to go home now?" they asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." With that, all three got up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
When they got home, Hermione decided to go take a nap for a little while. She had a beast of a headache and was hoping to get rid of it, tough-muggle- style!  
  
It was dead quiet when she woke up. She had slept until the next morning. With a groan, she sat up. Her headache was gone, which put her in a good mood. One shower later, she ventured downstairs to grab some breakfast.  
  
There was an envelope sitting next to her mother's car keys. (A/N Hermione has a driver's license, deal with it) Inside was a note:  
  
Congratulations on getting Head Girl! We've scheduled a hair appointment for you! Be at the salon at 12pm sharp! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. If there's any money left over, go get some makeup. NO BOOKS!  
  
Also in the envelope was $250.  
  
Hermione let out a yowl. Why did her parents do this to her? Looking at the clock, she waved byebye to any hope of breakfast. It was 11:45. She grabbed the keys and headed out the door.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco opened the door to his parents' bedroom. Draco had time to only glance in when he slammed the door back shut. He gagged then threw up all over the hall. "Oh Gods!" He mustered his courage and flung the door open. There was Lucius lying on the bed on his back in a pool of blood. His stomach was slit open and his neck had visible handprint bruises on it. Across the far wall, whoever had killed Lucius had painted "FOR HAVING BORN A TRAITOR" in his blood.  
  
With fear in his eyes, Draco could whisper only one word: "Voldemort…"  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Thanks To:  
  
Starflier: Ok. Sorry. No more cheap swearing. Promise. But I have the mouth of a sailor, so that's where it came from. Thanks for letting me know.  
  
Calypso in Love: Thank you! Your story is much better and you know it! I know Malfoys don't giggle, that's why I threw it in~to be different!  
  
Purple_nail_polish: 6 words: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You rock. I will try to keep my writing up to your standards.  
  
Well everyone there it is. Chapter 2, done. What do you think? Bad? Good? TELL ME! 


	3. A Forced Friendship: Chapter 3

A/N: There is a Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley Now. Why? B/c I messed up and put one there. I meant to put the Leaky Cauldron but was tired. *This is all regarding chappie one* Sorry, I'm dumb. I won't write tired ever again! Erm. I mean, I'll pay more attention from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I, unfortunately, do not. The plot is the only thing that will come out of my twisted little mind.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione walked into the salon dragging her feet the entire way. She told the lady at the front desk her name. With a sly smile, the lady said, "Oh YOU'RE the one that gets the makeover. Oooo we'll have fun with you!"  
  
"Great," muttered Hermione, "They're going to have FUN with me. ERG!!!"  
  
Three minutes later a tall guy with white blond hair that looked as though he might weigh almost thirty pounds walked out.  
  
"Hey chickie! I'm Matt. I'll be making you even more gorgeous than you already are! Let's get started okay girl?"  
  
With a groan Hermione got up and walked over to the chair. She plopped down. Matt looked at her and said, "What are we going for today?" He was running his hands through her slightly frizzy really curly brown hair.  
  
"My parents gave me money and told me I can't spend it on books."  
  
"O….kay. I'm just going to go ahead to play then, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
With that, Matt walked way. He showed up 10 minutes later with two bowls, gloves on, a paintbrush and some foil. Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't opening them until he was done. She felt Matt pulling on her hair and separating it into chunks. She blocked everything out and meditated for a while.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco was sitting in the hall still. He had no idea what to do. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned up his little mess. But there was still the matter of the bedroom. What to do, what to do? AHHH!! The front door opened. "Lucius? Draco? I'm home! How was your day?"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was walking up the stairs.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione was walking through the foyer of a gigantic house. She looked around herself and saw pictures of pale blonde men. She wondered aloud, "Where am I…" She walked into the living room. It looked as though someone had robbed this beautiful house. Only, everything was smashed. She saw some stairs nearby. From upstairs, someone wretched. She was making her way towards the stairs---  
  
"Time to rinse!" said a cheery voice. She was still in the salon, not in some fancy mansion.  
  
"What a dream…" Matt sat her down in another chair. He was rinsing the dye out of her hair.  
  
"I decided you needed a new look, I went for a totally new color, sweetie! I hope you like it." Five minutes later, Hermione was walking back over to her original chair. "Hmm…yeah, we'll try it. Honey, your hair is going to be shorter! Trust me." Matt took his scissors out and started snipping away.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco ran down the stairs to meet his mother. "What happened to the living room?" she asked. Draco grabbed his mother by the shoulders and led her to a chair. She sat down and looked at his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know where to start…" Draco took a deep breath. "Mom, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'd hate for you to have found it and not me."  
  
"What's happened?!"  
  
Another deep breath. "Father is dead. I am pretty sure Voldemort has killed him. Had you been home, he would have killed you. Also, I'm pretty sure that he was looking for me, not dad, but when I wasn't home, Voldemort took his rage out on dad. I'm sorry."  
  
Narcissa had burst into tears. Draco sat for a long while holding her while she cried, not shedding a tear himself. No, no. He was far too angry for that. His father's death would be avenged.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
"I…look…GORGEOUS!" Hermione squealed. Her hair was a nice auburn with blonde highlights. It came to her shoulders and was faceframed. "Eeeeee!" She gave Matt a huge hug.  
  
"Now it's time for your makeup! This is Loretta. She will be your makeup stylist today." Hermione looked up.  
  
"Make me pretty!"  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
The house elves had cleaned up the mess in Narcissa's room. The only thing was, no one would go in. Narcissa slept in one of the guest rooms. Draco spent his nights awake in his own room, wondering his fate. How was he going to get himself out of this one?  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually this pretty. She bought the makeup they used on her and paid for her haircut. She had enough money left over to get some food on her way home. She stopped at the local deli and got a chicken salad sandwich. Sitting down a table, she ate her sandwich in small bites. Guys were staring at her, and it was making her uncomfortable. She went home to find a little owl sitting on her doorstep. "Pig!" she cried and ran up to it. This was not a good idea, since it scared the poor thing into flying around. After a few minutes of chasing, Pig handed over the letter. Ron was reminding her that she was to be at the Burrow tomorrow. "I wonder what they'll think of my new look…?"  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
OK! Thanks to:  
  
Sandra: I had planned to, but I have a much better way! After thinking about it, I know what I'm going to do. Thanks bunches  
  
TheSlayerinBlack: It's my fave!  
  
Elektra: I will NOT turn Draco into Mr. Joyously-Frolicking-In-The- Sunshine. Actually part of my summary that didn't make it in was this will not be your typical "Hermione-and-Draco-all-of-a-sudden-fall-in-love-for-no- apparent-reason" type of fic. Just have to figure out HOW.  
  
SusieAsparagus: Good to hear from you today! They were in Diagon Alley, and as per my author's note, there is now a Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley.  
  
Also thank you to all who posted. I'm sorry I'm far too lazy to type a list, but I have a meeting to be at in 45 minz and it's like a half hour drive from here. I love all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!! REALLY I DO!! Happy Reading! 


	4. A Forced Friendship: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related. I, unfortunately, do not. The plot is the only thing that will come out of my twisted little mind.  
  
A/N: I am writing this from personal experience! Just so you know. At least, a couple things will come from personal experience. Like the makeover, when I got my hair/makeup done I turned into a vain little snot. * Oops! * Before that I was the usual tomboy who wouldn't even wear chap stick on a bet. Moving on!  
  
Guess what guys! I'm sick as...well...really sick. My mommy tells me I might have strep throat. Isn't that FUN??  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Wondering what to do, Draco sat on his bed. He didn't know who to turn to for help. None of his friends would understand. He wasn't exactly sure why any of this had happened. Why hadn't he agreed to become a death eater? There really was no reason. Honestly, he couldn't think of one. Except for a little nagging voice in the back of his mind saying, "Don't do it. Don't do it. Fine. Do it and I'll spank you." (A/N: lol that came from a monologue I'm doing from Dogma…the last line is "Do it, do it and I'll fuckin spank you!" I love that monologue. *smiles* ah! Sorry. Back to the story.) Becoming a death eater had been the one thing he had wanted to do all his life. It was his dream, and also his father's dream. Not only had he let himself down, but his father also. And if anyone hadn't noticed, he'd paid his father's life, too.  
  
"Aaaaargh!" Draco threw a glass at the wall. Unfortunately, it didn't break. The glasses in his house had unbreakable spells on them for such occasions. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!" That was not satisfying. He needed to talk to someone or break something or…just get out of this house! Maybe he'd go flying for a little while. I was pretty dark out; he doubted any muggles would see him. "Bye mom! I'm going flying for a little while!"  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
There was a dark figure standing far away. She stepped closer, wondering who it was. He backed away. She was certain it was a man, because he had short blonde hair. That much she could see. Only, his face was in a shadow. He had a nice body. Gorgeous, in fact. A voice from far away said, "This man is your destiny. You must find him, for he is your soul mate." Hermione woke with a start.  
  
She started packing her things up. New clothes, moisturizing shampoo and conditioner for "color-treated hair", hair straightener, new makeup, books, and school supplies. She's still the same Hermione, all right. Standing back, she admired her work. Everything fit perfectly into her trunk; her "beauty products" were in their own separate baggies. "Ugh," she thought, "I am such a dork! The last thing she needed to pack up was sitting in a purring, bright orange ball on her bed. "I think I'll leave that for tomorrow morning," she thought as she dragged Crookshanks' cage out of her closet and the terrified beast of a cat ran out of her room, leaving claw marks in the carpet where he turned. With a wave of her wand, Hermione got rid of them. "This ought to be interesting," she thought.  
  
She couldn't wait to go to the Burrow tomorrow. It was going to be so much fun. She'd be with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. As much as she denies it, she actually does like Harry. Flopping on the bed, she sighed. Harry Potter. Sure, she's known him forever, but what would it be like just to kiss him? Just once? She mentally slapped herself. Every year she went through this. "You've known him since forever. The chances of you becoming more than friends with Harry are like, like, oh I don't know! Like you and Draco Malfoy hooking up this year!" She realized she was talking out loud. She decided to owl to the Weasleys, letting them know when exactly she'd be there the next morning. Her father had had their house hooked up to the Floo System a few years ago, so she would get there that way. Grabbing parchment and a quill, she wrote a note:  
  
Dear Weasley family,  
  
I will be arriving at your house close to ten-tomorrow morning by Floo. Is that too early or too late or ok? Let me know. Thanks bunches!  
  
Hermione  
  
Looking up, she realized one vital thing to sending an owl. She didn't have one.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Soaring over the houses and trees seemed to be soothing Draco. His fears, anger, and depression all seemed to be fading. He took a deep breath. Finding some trees, he landed so as to not attract too much attention. Hiding his broomstick, he knew that even if he DID lose it, he'd be able to find it with one simple spell. Looking around himself, he realized that he had probably picked just about the creepiest place to land. A month ago he wouldn't have been scared, but now that he's pissed Voldemort off, he's scared to death of everything. A twig snapped somewhere behind him. "AHHHHH!!!" He turned around, wand drawn, preparing to say the deadly words. A squirrel scampered into the clearing and sat on its back legs to offer Draco an acorn. Draco bent down and accepted the gift with a polite thank you. The squirrel ran off, and Draco threw the acorn away. You never know what that acorn could be. Probably just an acorn, but just to be sure he might as well take every precaution available.  
  
Looking around, Draco realized he had no idea where he was. Absolutely no clue. Well, what should he do? He decided to do the smartest thing he could think to do at that precise moment. He picked a direction to walk in, at random, though there was a little voice saying, "Go this way, Go this way."  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
"What am I going to do???" Hermione was dwelling on the problem at hand. FLUMP! She had just flung herself on her bed, arms outstretched, about to cry. She could just show up at ten, and nothing would be wrong with that, but that's just not like Hermione. She couldn't just show up. She had to know that it was ok for her to show up then, she had to know that they knew to be expecting her, Oh GODS she was freaking out. She took a deep breath. "Think happy thoughts…" With that she drifted into a daze full of…guess who…Harry Potter. Her and Harry were running around a field. She was laughing the hardest she'd laughed in a long time. This was the happiest she'd ever been. Then, he tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. He looked into her eyes and did that little lip licky thing that all boys to when they're about to kiss you (a/n girls, you know what I mean) She stared back into his gorgeous emerald green eyes and glanced at his lips just like all girls do when they want a guy to kiss them (a/n for any guys reading this, you know what I mean) He started to move in for the kiss, and was about an eighth of an inch away when someone said, "Why if it isn't the Potty and the Know-It-All. How cute. Is that your little boyfriend, Granger? That's pathetic. You could do so much better." With that, he started tapping her on the head with one very hard, very pointy stick. She woke up, screaming, "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Pig was sitting on her pecking at her head.  
  
With a squeal, she grabbed Pig and gave him a hug. She disentangled the letter from his leg and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
We're starting to get worried about you. You haven't owled us with what time you'll be here tomorrow and we know that's just not like you!  
  
Ron  
  
Laughing, Hermione grabbed the note she had written earlier and wrote:  
  
P.S. I had written a reply about an hour ago, but once I did, I realized I didn't have an owl with which to send it...  
  
She ran downstairs and grabbed a cracker. She crushed it up and gave it to Pig. She tied her letter to his leg and carried him to the window. She said, "Take this to Ron," and threw him out the window. Once she did that, she looked down. There was someone standing there, and he looked a lot like the man in her dream. He then ran back into the forest surrounding her house. Odd, she thought, and laid back down to think about the object of her lust, Harry Potter.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco walked. In general, just walked. Walked towards nowhere in general, but somewhere in specific. He had no idea where he was going, only knew that he was destined to be, at the precise moment he got there, at the exact place he was going to end up, at the exact time he got there.  
  
At the moment, he happened to passing the edge of the trees, into someone's backyard. He stopped and looked around. What seemed wrong about this? He looked up just as an owl was thrown out the upstairs window. Straight into the eyes of Hermione Granger. "How…this isn't right." With that, he ran back into the forest to find his broomstick. "ACCIO BROOMSTICK" Ten seconds later, he was back in the air. "Ugh. Granger. As though I wasn't in a bad enough mood already." However, the wind passing by him was very soothing to him. Without knowing, he had turned around and was flying toward the Granger house. He was circling over the house when he finally realized it. He looked down  
  
"Oh Gods! What is wrong with me??? I'm going home!" With that, Draco turned his broom around and flew home.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione's plans for the evening had included dreaming of Harry Potter. However, the mind works in mysterious ways. She did dream of Harry, only not for long. Just as he was about to kiss her, and this time she REALLY hoped it would happen, he, and everything around Hermione turned to mist. She looked up from where she was on the ground and saw him. Her soul mate. The man she was destined to be with. Only, he had no face. Or at least, she couldn't see it. She stepped closer. This time he stayed still. He stood there while she walked up to him. He wrapped his hand around her waist. The voice from far away said, "This is your soul mate and you know that. Make it true with one kiss. Just one for true love's sake." Hermione looked around fearfully. What should she do? She can't make the first move, it's not right! He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, drawing her nearer. She looked into his eyes. Or, at least where she thought his eyes might be if she could see him. She glanced down at where his lips should be. Caught up in the moment, she took a deep breath to stifle the moan that was rising in her throat. At that moment, he leaned in and took what he was waiting for. Softly he kissed her at first, but slowly it became harder, more passionate, more sexual.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione awoke to the irritating annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Ugh. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to go back to dream world with her soul mate. She remembered the kiss. It made her lips burn just to think of it. That kiss. Ohh, the kiss. It was better than any she had ever imagined from Harry, and better than any she thought Harry could give her. Oh, but she still wanted Harry yes, but she doubted there would be the burning passion she had for her soul mate.  
  
Looking at her clock, she saw it was nearly 8:30. She still had to get ready and get Crookshanks put away!  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Draco got home to find his mother sitting at the table waiting for him. "Hello Mother."  
  
"Sit down, I need to talk to you," she said. She started tapping her nails on the table the way she always did when she was annoyed. Draco sat. Narcissa clapped her hands in a commanding way, and the house elves brought out their dinner. "Looks delicious," she said. They started eating.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, Draco, I was thinking, what is going to happen to us?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I know that you think the Dark Lord killed your father. What if he tries to kill me too?"  
  
That was something Draco hadn't thought of. He dropped his fork in shock. "Well, erm, I think you should put unbreakable spells on the windows, and unopenable ones too. We have central air, so it should be ok. Um, I would say invite some friends or relatives over to stay with you, but unfortunately, they are Voldemort's followers. Also, on the doors, you should perform the spell that prevents anyone but the holder of a key to the house to open it."  
  
"That's a good idea, thanks!" And they continued eating.  
  
There wasn't a thing more that Draco wanted other than to keep his mother safe. Now that he's lost his father, Narcissa was his only immediate family left. He loved her more than anything in the world, and wanted her to be safe from harm. He would do anything to keep her safe. Once they had finished their dinners, they left the table, leaving the dishes for the elves. They went to bed, leaving each other to their dreams.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
Hermione hopped in the shower, and twenty minutes later came out smelling like strawberries. Toweling her hair down, she opened the door and wrapped the towel around her. She dried the mirror off with her hairdryer and brushed her teeth. After carefully applying her makeup, she put straightener in her hair and combed it through. While blow-drying her hair, Crookshanks wrapped himself around her ankles. She looked down and smiled. When she finished, she walked down to the kitchen and made herself and Crookshanks breakfast. Thinking better of it, she threw it into his cage in an attempt to at least get him in there. He watched her, and skulked away towards her breakfast. "Oh no you don't!" she cried and grabbed his out his cage she left it on her bedroom floor until he got to it, and locked him in. She enjoyed her breakfast in peace, at least knowing where Crookshanks was. Once she was finished, she cleaned her plate and put it in the dishwasher (her parents are muggles) and went to go fight Crookshanks. She snuck into her room and grabbed the big orange ball. While she was trying to stuff him into his cage, he ripped her arms to shreds. Disregarding the rules about no magic, she pointed her wand at her arms. One spell later, her arms were all healed. She had learned a lot from Madame Pomfrey. After that, she pointed her wand at her adorable cat. In mid-hiss, she said "Petrificus Totalus." With that, she managed to wrestle Crookshanks into his cage. She looked at the clock. It was 10:16! She was late!  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
At the Burrow, things were tense. "Where is she?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
Ginny had an evil look on her face. "Yeah, where is she? I've got plans for her….hehehe" She is no longer embarrassed around Harry all the time, she's been around him for what seems like forever now.  
  
Harry was the only person who hadn't said anything about Hermione's tardiness. He was patiently waiting her arrival. All of a sudden, someone stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello? But, who are you?" Harry asked. Where was Hermione? What's with this redheaded chic?  
  
"It's me silly! Now are you going to help me with my things or not?"  
  
Ginny squealed. "It looks like I don't have to give you a makeover myself! Someone did it for me!! AHHHH!!" And hugged her.  
  
Both boys were standing dumbfounded, jaws slack. All either could manage to say was, "erm, hi…."  
  
The girls laughed and dragged Hermione's things into Ginny's room. It was going to be a long week before they left for Hogwarts.  
  
*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*  
  
I love my reviewers!! But durnit if you read this then tell me about what you think. If it's a "you suck," "I love you," or just a friendly "Hello" or even just a "Hey I read your crap."  
  
KelC ~ Is this long enough? Aw I'm just kidding but I'm sorry my chappies were sorta short.  
  
Aviria Faerytiger: Now, I can't tell you THAT now can I? Then everyone will know and it will give it all away! And plus I reserve my right to change it as I please! And yes, I am Wicca. Isn't it GORGEOUS?  
  
To anyone else who reviewed: Muah! I love you but I have a grad party to be at *yes I know I suck* and and and yeah. So I am off! To a person I don't really like, well I do but I don't, you know the situation. I will be diplomatic! AHAHAHAHA! It is all part of my evil plan. ANYWAYZ now I am really going. Now. Look at me walk away. Anyway REVIEW NOW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN 


End file.
